In known vertical roller mills having a grinding table capable of rotating around a vertical axis, the grinding rollers are suspended in a pressure frame positioned above the rollers. The frame urges the rollers against the grinding table by means of draw bars which are connected to the pressure frame itself.
The construction of the roller suspension in the pressure frame of the known mill is comparatively complicated and thereby vulnerable. Furthermore, such construction makes it difficult to replace worn or defective rollers. We have invented a vertical roller mill which remedies the drawbacks of known vertical roller mill constructions.